Simplify the following expression: ${9q-6+8q-7}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {9q + 8q} {-6 - 7}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {17q} {-6 - 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {17q} {-13}$ The simplified expression is $17q-13$